


The other sister

by Follow_the_halo



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Really smutty smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follow_the_halo/pseuds/Follow_the_halo
Summary: Dettlaff was tricked and given the other sister. He does not let it go unpunished.





	1. Chapter 1

"Rhena... Syanna. Did you truly feign it all? That which bound us was a ruse?" Dettlaff said.

The woman in his grasp however remained silent. Something was wrong. It was not his Rhena, but the Duchess herself and her eyes were wide, betraying her fear. Dettlaff snarled. They had all treated him like a fool.

Anna Henrietta had insisted she be brought in Syanna's stead while her sister was safely hidden in prison. The witcher and his companion the surgeon had warned her, and she did not wish to listen.

Anna Henrietta watched as Dettlaff revealed himself for what he truly was, transforming into his vampiric form. His nails turned into claws, his face becoming demonic.

"Dettlaff, no!" Regis said.

"Don't worry, Regis. I won't hurt your precious duchess," Dettlaff growled, forming the words with difficulty as his fanged mouth hindered his speech.

"What is it that you want from me?" Anna Henrietta asked daringly.

"You... need to spend the night with me," Dettlaff said. "You think you're so clever, hiding your sister away. But I will find her, and Beauclaire will bleed along with her. Spend the night with me and I will allow you to convince me to spare your people and your sister. What do you say, duchess?"

The situation was tense. Geralt and Regis knew that there was nothing they could do, the duchess was at Dettlaff's mercy. He could kill her at any moment. 

"I... I agree," Anna Henrietta said. "For the good of Touissant and Syanna, I am willing."

"Now both of you leave. I will bring her here in the morning, unharmed," Dettlaff said.

..........  
After making sure that he could no longer sense Regis and the witcher nearby, Dettlaff turned his attention to the duchess. She was afraid but she stood bravely.


	2. Chapter 2

He sniffed and detected the scent of urine. The brave duchess had pissed herself. Dettlaff gave a cruel laugh. He was still in his vampiric form, a nightmarish vision that was guaranteed to make men lose bladder control right before he ripped their throats.

"Is that all? You laugh at my humiliation and then continue to kill my people with your vampire army?" Anna Henrietta said.

"Oh, I made my promise and intend to keep it; unlike your lying sister. I have already sent a signal to the vampires to stop attacking. Tell me, have you ever been lied to by a lover before?" Dettlaff said.

"Yes," she said, remembering Dandelion.

"What did you feel when you found out?" He said.

"I... shame, then anger. How could he humiliate me by being found in bed with a baronness? One from my own court. He had no shame!" Anna Henrietta said.

"And is he still alive today?" Dettlaff asked.

"Yes. I sentenced him to death of course, but I had a last minute change of heart and merely banished him from the duchy forever," she said.

"How merciful. Are you sure it had nothing to do with how you yourself had cheated on your husband, the late duke of Touissant, his Lordship Raymund?" He said.

"How did you-" Anna Henrietta said.

"News travels far. You cheated on him with your lover, and now your lover has cheated on you. I see that lying and cheating runs in the family," Dettlaff said.

"I did not love Raymund but yes, he did not deserve the humiliation and I got what I deserved in the end. Nobody has to die. What did my sister do that she deserved to be killed?" she said.

"She blackmailed me. Your sister faked her own kidnapping and forced me to murder those men. I thought I was carrying out those orders to keep her safe," He said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why did she want them dead? Unless... they must have been the knights who carried out the instruction to exile her. Syanna must have acted out of vengeance, my poor sister," Anna Henrietta said. "And yet I understand. I understand that you feel used. Her actions were not wise. Please accept my apologies on her behalf."

"No. It is not enough. Duchess, I wonder, if your sister would risk her life for you. Or if she would be the one to stab you in the back," Dettlaff said.

"Enough talk, vampire. I do not wish for you to speak ill of Syanna any longer," she said.

"I give the orders here. And you shall submit yourself to me," he said, lifting a claw to her face. "Undress."

"You beast!" Anna Henrietta spat, her hands trembling as she removed her clothes. "Why do I have to suffer due to my sister's mistake?"

"One injustice must be paid with another. As you have willingly entertained your lover while you were still the duke's wife, surely you would deign to entertain a foul vampire just like your sister did," Dettlaff said.

His eyes roamed over her body. He remembered her pants were urine soaked. Dettlaff disappeared, bringing back a pail of water in his human form.

"For you, go clean yourself," he said. 

She was completely naked now and hesitated to clean herself in front of him. He watched how a rosy blush spread its warmth down her throat to her breasts. 

"What's the matter? You want me to do it for you?" Dettlaff said.

Anna Henrietta hurriedly scooped some water and splashed some between and on her thighs. 

"I trust that is clean enough for you?" She said.

He kept silent, undressing himself. Anna Henrietta could not help but stare; the vampire was handsome enough in his human form.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you have a lover, duchess?" Dettlaff said.

"No, not since the one who cheated on me. I have since busied myself with governing my people," Anna Henrietta said.

"Come to me," he beckoned, spreading his arms. 

As soon as she was in his grasp, he transformed yet again into his vampiric form. Anna Henrietta flinched, turning her face away.

"Don't look away," Dettlaff commanded.

She obeyed, trying to summon the image of the handsome man from before. 

"Now wrap your arms around my neck," he said.

Dettlaff gently pushed her down onto the ground, while the duchess clung onto his neck for support. He paused to savour the view of her body. 

"Is this how you usually make love? You were much more handsome in your human form," she said.

He chuckled. "If you had wanted a pretty face, you could have chosen from any number of men from your court. It would be more memorable this way, wouldn't you agree? I don't want you to forget what I am," Dettlaff said.

He lowered his head to her chest and started to lick. Anna Henrietta moaned as his warm wet tongue teased her nipples. It had been too long since she had been touched by a lover. 

A grotesque demon was at her breast and Anna Henrietta knew she should feel afraid. Her heartbeat sped up and her breathing was erratic, but it was also accompanied by a throbbing ache between her legs.

He carefully pulled her thighs apart. Dettlaff lay on top of her, supporting his weight on his elbows. The long, sharp claws of his hands lay on either side of her head, making sure she remembered how dangerous he could be.

He looked into her eyes and she looked back into his. Anna Henrietta sucked in a sharp breath as Dettlaff nudged forward with his hips and sank into her.


	5. Chapter 5

Dettlaff rolled his hips so that his penis filled her. Warmth spread throughout Anna Henrietta's body. She moaned and trembled against him. They moved fiercely together, Anna Henrietta shuddered repeatedly in his arms while he kissed her slowly and deeply.

She winced when the sharp tips of his fangs pricked her lower lip. His mouth was fillled with needle sharp fangs which glistened in the light of the moon. Every part of him pressed against every part of her. 

Anna Henrietta opened her mouth for him, her tongue brushing his. Her fingers tangled in his silky hair. His chest was massive and hard. She rocked back and forth, meeting his thrusts.

"Vampire! This is... very enjoyable," Anna Henrietta said between gasps. "But what will you do after our... encounter? Where will you go?"

"You miss me already, duchess?" Dettlaff asked. He slammed into her, earning a moan of satisfaction for his efforts.

"Since you promised not to kill anyone... will you be my knight?" She said.

Dettlaff laughed incredulously. "You want me, clanking around in metal with feathers dyed in bright colors upon my helmet?" He said.

"Then this will probably be the last time I will see you," Anna Henrietta said. "Perhaps I will miss you. After all, I have long not enjoyed a pleasurable coupling such as this."

"Find some of your loyal knights who are willing to bed you," Dettlaff grunted. "I've had enough from your sister, I don't want any further involvement with you."

"Then deliver your promise. Make this a night to remember," she said with a suggestive smile.

"If you insist, dear duchess," he said. 

Dettlaff stood up, waiting for her to do the same. 

"Turn around, legs apart," he said.

"Perhaps I will get used to taking orders from you," Anna Henrietta said.


	6. Chapter 6

Dettlaff rolled his hips so that his penis filled her. Warmth spread throughout Anna Henrietta's body. She moaned and trembled against him. They moved fiercely together, Anna Henrietta shuddered repeatedly against his hard, massive chest while he kissed her slowly and deeply.

She winced when the sharp tips of his fangs pricked her lower lip. His mouth was fillled with needle sharp fangs which glistened in the light of the moon. Every part of him pressed against every part of her. 

Anna Henrietta opened her mouth for him, her tongue brushing his. Her fingers tangled in his silky hair. She rocked back and forth, meeting his thrusts.

"Vampire! This is... very enjoyable," Anna Henrietta said between gasps. "But what will you do after our... encounter? Where will you go?"

"You miss me already, duchess?" Dettlaff asked. He slammed into her, earning a moan of satisfaction for his efforts.

"Since you promised not to kill anyone... will you be my knight?" She said.

Dettlaff laughed incredulously. "You want me, clanking around in a metal suit with feathers dyed in bright colors upon my helmet?" He said.

"Then this will probably be the last time I will see you," Anna Henrietta said. "Perhaps I will miss you. After all, I have long not enjoyed a pleasurable coupling such as this."

"Find some of your loyal knights who are willing to bed you," Dettlaff grunted. "I've had enough from your sister, I don't want any further involvement with you."

"Then deliver your promise. Make this a night to remember," she said with a suggestive smile.

"If you insist, dear duchess," he said. 

Dettlaff stood up, waiting for her to do the same. 

"Turn around, legs apart," he said.

"Perhaps I will get used to taking orders from you," Anna Henrietta said. "What now?"


	7. Chapter 7

Anna Henrietta shrieked as she felt herself being lifted. It happened so fast. One moment she was standing with her legs apart as she was told, then another moment her back was against the vampire's chest.

His hands held her thighs apart and upwards, she reached behind to steady herself by wrapping her arm on the back of his neck. Anna Henrietta felt exposed, she was completely open. 

She laughed out loud at the spontaneity of it, it was a deep rich sound emerging from her chest.

"Do you approve of this position, your grace?" Dettlaff asked, his words tickling her ear. 

His face was next to hers, right on her shoulder. 

"Oh Dettlaff. Yes, I like this very much," Anna Henrietta said. "Also... I would like you to call me Anarietta. No more duchess or your grace."

"Anarietta..." he said, almost a sigh. 

Dettlaff lowered her onto his shaft, exhibiting his strength. She could only moan and savour the sensation as he moved her hips up and down, impaling her on his length. One of her hands were to steady herself, while another was playing with her nipples, heightening her enjoyment.

"You... are a good man, Dettlaff. I knew it from the first time we met," Anna Henrietta said. "I do not envy Syanna but for this, that she was the one you loved."

"I don't believe you have judged me correctly, Anarietta," Dettlaff said. 

"A monster that wished to apologise, was that not you talking about yourself?" She said.

"I do not apologise for fucking you tonight," he said. 

"Neither would I," Anna Henrietta said. "There is nothing to apologise for, nothing to forgive."

............  
"Oh I am so very sore. Let me catch my breath, Dettlaff," Anna Henrietta said. 

Her hands had fistfuls of grass and soil she had torn from the ground in the throes of ecstasy. Her hair fanned out from her head in glorious waves. She was so very beautiful and with that thought Dettlaff would very much want to ravish her again.


End file.
